zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Kid (character)
The Skull Kid is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. A member of the Skull Kid race of creatures, the Skull Kid is a mischievous being. He serves as the primary antagonist for a majority of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and it is believed by many that he makes his first appearance in Ocarina of Time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Skull Kid can be found in a clearing in the Lost Woods playing his flute. If Link approaches him as a child, the Skull Kid will act friendly towards him. If Link approaches as an adult, however, the Skull Kid attacks him on sight, as Skull Kids fear adults. As a child, Link can play "Saria's Song" for the Skull Kid. When this happens, the Skull Kid befriends Link and as a token of their newfound friendship, he gives Link a Piece of Heart. When Link receives the Skull Mask from the Happy Mask Salesman during the Happy Mask side quest, he can sell it to the Skull Kid for 10 Rupees, despite the fact that the mask's retail price is 20 Rupees. The Skull Kid is very happy to receive the mask, and he takes pride in the fact that his friends are jealous of it. It is believed by many that this Skull Kid is the same one that is in Majora's Mask. No confirmation of this has been made by Nintendo, but during the end cinematics of Majora's Mask, the Skull Kid states that Link has the "same smell as that fairy boy who taught him that song ("Saria's Song") in the woods." This statement alone, along with some other minor facts, have made this a widespread theory in the series. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask in the beginning of Majora's Mask]] Arguably, the Skull Kid serves as the main antagonist for a large portion of the game. A mischievous creature by nature, he was once a friend of the Four Giants, until they left Termina to protect the four temples, leaving him behind. This, at first, saddened him immensely, which in result infuriated him. He always had a thrill in pulling pranks on people, and he never understood the reason no one played with him, causing him to start thinking that they simply weren't good enough for him. Eventually, he befriended the fairy siblings Tatl and Tael on a rainy day. They make a close friendship and play together. One day, as the Happy Mask Salesman is traversing through the Lost Woods, the Skull Kid renders him unconscious, and finds Majora's Mask in the salesman's bag of masks. He puts it on, and thus gains the immense power which the mask houses. Eventually, as Link travels in the Lost Woods, the Skull Kid and his fairy partners ambush him. They frighten Epona, causing her to throw Link on the ground, rendering him unconscious. The Skull Kid comes and pats down Link, looking for anything valuable, and settles for the Ocarina of Time. He starts to play it, waking Link. Link lunges for him, but the Skull Kid hops onto Epona to make his getaway. Grabbing hold of the horse, Link is dragged along for a bit but eventually gets shaken loose. He follows the trio into a hollow log, then falls into a large hole, eventually emerging under the Clock Tower. The Skull Kid tells Link that he "got rid" of Epona and only wanted to "have a little fun with him." He then uses the mask's power to transform Link into a Deku Scrub and laughs wildly as he prepares to lock him in the room. Link runs towards the Skull Kid, but is stopped by Tatl. Eventually, the Skull Kid and Tael reach a large door, and once Tael realizes Tatl isn't behind it, it closes shut, leaving her with Link. The Skull Kid joins the Bombers Secret Society of Justice in Clock Town, but he breaks their rules and is kicked out. He, therefore, is the reason why they don't allow non-humans to join their gang anymore. The Skull Kid also places a large rock to block the entrance to Romani Ranch. Additionally, he transforms Kafei into a child. He also threatened to break Shikashi's instruments in the Astral Observatory and steal his Moon's Tear. Eventually, with the power of Majora's Mask, the angry Skull Kid manipulates the Moon into making it crash into Termina. This may have been the Skull Kid's or the mask's goal (though the dialogue from the Mask when it separates itself from Skull Kid implies that it's the latter). It is clear that he had gone insane, largely due to the mask's corruption. On the Final Day, Link confronts the Skull Kid on top of the Clock Tower and calls the Four Giants, who stop the moon from crashing into Termina. They wrestle against the Skull Kid's power, causing him to faint. Majora's Mask finally reveals itself as its own entity and calls the Skull Kid a "puppet who can no longer be used" and says that he "is mere garbage." The mask ascends to the Moon and invites Link to follow. After this, the Skull Kid is not seen again until the game is over. Once Link defeats Majora, the Skull Kid becomes friends with the Four Giants again. He also retains his friendship with Tatl and Tael and befriends Link. He tells Link that he has "the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods..." which is a reference to Ocarina of Time. Other Names In manga and in early translations, his name is roughly translated as Star Kid, coming from the name "Sutaru Kiddo", since the Japanese spells foreign words phonetically. However, this was an error; the character is known as "Stalkid" in Japan, a derivative of the traditional Zelda enemy Stalfos. Category:Skull Kids Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters